Cadeau de Noël
by Yankee-Chan
Summary: Lorsque Gajil devient le Père Noël le temps des fêtes, il faut s'attendre au pire !


Cadeau de Noël

Note de l'auteur: Youpii c'est Noël ! ... Nan allez même comme ça, ça le fait pas tout le monde voit que je déprime -_-'

Au début je voulais encore faire quelques modifications aujourd'hui, mais le dernier chapitre d'une fanfic m'a légèrement troublée ^w^ Assez pour que j'en chiale et que j'en fasse des cauchemars toute la nuit. Saloperie. Ce qui fait que j'arrive plus à écrire. Prenez votre mal en patience pour ma fic sur les Edo's, le chapitre trois arrivera pas tout de suite. Donc je suis crevée et un poil trop susceptible pour Noël. Ah je sens qu'elle va être géniale la fête avec toute la famille de ce soir. Je sais déjà que je vais rester dans mon coin, mais à la rigueur j'm'en fous un peu là. Le seul truc un peu positif c'est que j'ouvre mes cadeaux ce soir et que je vais enfin pouvoir savoir ce qu'Erilys m'a envoyé dans son mystérieux colis ! *_*

Et Joyeux Noël à tous ! ^^

* * *

><p>Accoudé à la fenêtre, Gajil observait la neige tomber lentement du ciel. Un air passif et ennuyé se lisait sur son visage et dans son regard à chaque fois qu'il voyait un flocon s'écraser contre la vitre. Il venait tout juste de rentrer de mission, et avec le froid qu'il faisait dehors, tout le monde à Fairy Tail était agglutiné à l'intérieur. Résultat, sa place près du comptoir était déjà prise, tout comme celle de la seule table située un peu en retrait. Bien sûr, il aurait pu virer rapidement ceux qui l'occupaient, mais il ne le fit pas, il n'avait pas la tête à se battre pour une fois. Il voulait juste qu'on le laisse tranquille, pendant cette maudite période qu'était Noël.<p>

Il n'avait jamais apprécié ce genre de fêtes où tous le monde se rassemblait autour d'un bon repas chaleureux, principalement parce qu'il n'y trouvait jamais sa place. L'amour et la joie qui se dégageait de ce genre de célébrations ne l'avait jamais atteint, et il n'avait pas cherché à y changer quoi que ce soit d'ailleurs. Il trouvait tout cela grotesque et ennuyeux, il préférait encore rester chez lui avec Lily et faire comme si le 25 décembre n'existait pas. Et dire que c'était demain ! Tout le monde était excité comme jamais, lui ça lui donnait mal à la tête et l'écœurait. De toute façon, personne ne lui avait jamais rien offert, et inversement. C'était peut-être la seule chose qui lui faisait un peu mal au cœur lorsqu'il évoquait Noël. Il avait beau ne jamais participer, recevoir un cadeau en temps que symbole d'affection était quelque chose qu'il avait souvent voulu étant petit. Mais il savait que son comportement rebelle et introverti empêchait ses proches de l'aimer. Après tout, même Metallicana ne lui avait jamais rien donné de ce genre. Lui aussi considérait cette fête stupide et sans intérêt. C'était comme ça, Gajil ne comprenait pas l'engouement qu'un gros bonhomme habillé en rouge provoquait chez les grands comme les petits, et ne le comprendrai sans doute jamais.

Calant son menton contre la paume de la main, il posa sa tête contre le carreau de la vitre avec un soupir, créant de la buée. Son regard lassé observait les enfants qui jouaient dans la neige en attendant que le soleil se couche pour rentrer chez eux. Il n'aimait pas spécialement la neige non plus. C'était froid, ça vous rentrait dans les chaussures et vous congelait les pieds et surtout, vous rendait malade si vous osiez mettre le nez dehors sans, au moins, dix couches de vêtements. Il n'était pas frileux, mais il avait quand même troqué son manteau sans manches pour un qui en avait. Ça le dérangeait, il ne se sentait pas assez libre de ses mouvements. Et même, il n'aimait pas ça, il n'avait pas besoin d'avoir de raisons particulières après tout. C'était peut-être beau à regarder, mais plus contraignant que tout le reste lorsqu'il s'agissait de sortir braver la tempête.

Il sentit soudain quelqu'un lui tapoter timidement l'épaule, le tirant de ses rêveries, et il se retourna pour voir Mirajane derrière lui. Elle se trémoussait sur place et semblait vaguement gênée, apparemment elle l'avait déjà interpellé, mais perdu dans ses pensées, il ne l'avait pas remarquée.

- Quoi ? Grogna-t-il en tentant de prendre un air un peu moins renfrogné.

- Le maître voudrait te parler. Il m'a dit de te chercher, répondit la barmaid avec un léger sourire.

Le Dragon Slayer poussa un long soupir qui se termina en grognement, se leva et suivit Mirajane vers le bureau du maître, priant pour que sa place près de cette maudite fenêtre ne soit pas prise par un idiot lorsqu'il reviendrai. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer qu'il repartirai bientôt en mission, ce qui lui permettrai d'éviter toutes ces fêtes inutiles. Au point où il en était, c'était peut-être même mieux. Ah si seulement il savait à quel point il espérait pour rien. Noël était décidé à ne pas lui faire de cadeaux et à s'acharner contre lui.

Mirajane ouvrit la porte et laissa entrer Gajil avant de ressortir servir du vin chaud. Le mage d'acier se fit accueillir par un éternuement tonitruant et se tourna vers le vieux maître de guilde, qui apparemment était malade. Enveloppé dans une énorme couverture, il avait les pieds plongés dans une bassine d'eau chaude, assis à coté de la cheminée qu'il avait fait installer exprès, et son nez était tout rouge, comme ses joues et ses yeux. La corbeille à papier débordait de mouchoirs, pour une fois que ce n'était pas des plaintes venant du Conseil de la magie, et son bureau croulait sous les médicaments. Etait-il sorti avec seulement neuf couches de vêtements? Blagues mises à part, Gajil s'adossa au mur et attendit que le vieux mage se décide à parler, il n'avait pas que ça à faire, il devait finir de ruminer près de la fenêtre.

- Je vais avoir besoin de ton aide Gajil, renifla Makarov en prenant un énième mouchoir.

- Pour quoi faire ? Râla ce dernier en croisant les bras.

- Et bien, comme tu l'auras constaté, je suis malade. Et comme tu le sais demain c'est Noël. Or, j'ai une mission spéciale à exécuter chaque année à ce jour précis, et là, je ne peux pas.

- Quoi comme mission ?

Gajil pressentait déjà qu'il allait s'agir de quelque chose d'humiliant pour lui, et le pire c'est qu'il serait obligé de le faire puisque Makarov avait jeté son dévolu sur lui.

- D'habitude le 25 Décembre je me déguise en Père Noël et je vais distribuer des cadeaux aux mages de Fairy Tail. Ils n'ont jamais su que c'était moi, donc pour qu'ils ne se doutent de rien, je t'ai choisi pour le faire à ma place.

Bingo ! Quoi de plus humiliant que de traîner à minuit dans les rues habillé en gros bonhomme rouge et blanc ? Il n'avait mais alors PAS DU TOUT la tête de l'emploi. De un, il faisait fuir les gosses, de deux, il haïssait le Père Noël qu'il trouvait idiot et gros en plus de n'être qu'une pure invention, et de trois, jamais il n'irait distribuer des cadeaux aux membres de Fairy Tail, il n'avait pas que ça à faire, il préférait encore dormir. Donc, énervé, sa réponse fut des plus prévisibles:

- PARDON ? VOUS VOUS FOUTEZ DE MOI ?

- Non, je suis très sérieux ! Et au moins mon costume est magique niveau poches et taille, donc je t'évite la hotte, la barbe et les cheveux blancs, sois content.

- Et si je refuse vous ferez quoi ? C'est hors de question que je fasse ça, c'est quoi cette merde? Vous avez pas le droit !

- Si tu ne le fais pas tu seras puni !

Génial. Connaissant le vieux, ses punitions étaient... exotiques. Il pouvait en attester puisqu'il avait du se déguiser en servante parce qu'il avait perdu la course de 24 heures de Fairy Tail, à cause de cette andouille de Natsu qui ne regardait jamais où il mettait les pieds. Crétin. Remarque, il trouvait le costume de servante encore plus dégradant que celui du gros et vieux bonhomme. Il cracha tout les jurons qu'il connaissait et attrapa le manteau rouge que le maître lui tendait avec réticence, comme s'il avait été fabriqué en une matière dangereuse pour lui. Sérieusement, il ne connaissait pas assez Noël, et en détestait l'esprit, alors comment pouvait-il en devenir le symbole ?

- J'ai déjà mis tout les cadeaux à l'intérieur, tu n'as qu'à prononcer le nom de celui à qui ils appartiennent pour pouvoir les prendre. Et voici les adresses de tous les membres, tu n'as pas intérêt à en oublier ! Tu commences ce soir à 23 heures compris ?

Makarov lui tendit une liste interminable d'adresses et Gajil se demanda sérieusement comment il faisait pour accepter tout cela. Puis sans un mot, il le congédia et le Dragon Slayer cacha bien profondément dans ses propres poches cette horrible chose qui risquait de lui attirer la honte de sa vie si les autres le voyaient et sortit d'un pas rageur, accompagné par les reniflements du pauvre mage derrière lui. Il claqua la porte et quelques regards se tournèrent vers lui mais il n'y prêta pas grande attention. Voyant que sa place près de la fenêtre était occupée à présent, ce qui l'énerva au plus haut point, il décida de sortir et de rentrer chez lui, ne supportant vraiment plus tout le bruit qui surchargeait la salle. Il chercha Panther Lily du regard et le vit soudain assis sur une table à coté d'une mage qu'il connaissait bien. Son chat passait beaucoup de temps avec Levy, il se demandait souvent ce qu'ils pouvaient bien se raconter. Avec un soupir il s'approcha d'eux et se planta derrière la jeune fille. Le petit chat noir releva la tête, en même temps que la mage lorsqu'elle sentit sa présence dans son dos.

- Coucou Gajil, salua-t-elle chaleureusement avec un grand sourire.

Les mains dans les poches, le Dragon Slayer se contenta de baisser le regard vers elle et de faire un léger signe de tête avant de se reporter rapidement sur Lily et de déclarer:

- Je rentre.

Puis il se retourna et s'en alla sans un mot de plus. Dans le vacarme qui noyait l'auberge, il n'entendit que les premières répliques de ses deux camarades qu'il venait de quitter.

- Il est fâché ?

- Je ne sais pas Levy, mieux vaut ne pas lui demander dans ces cas là.

Il secoua la tête et ouvrit la porte avec un "tch" agacé, avant de se retrouver dehors. Presque aussitôt le vent et le froid lui mordirent le visage et il accéléra le pas. Il y était habitué, l'acier n'était pas énormément plus chaud que ce mauvais temps, et puis, ce soir il devrait sans doute le supporter pendant bien plus longtemps que ça. A force de marcher dans la neige qui recouvrait le sol, il commençait à s'essouffler, mais heureusement il arriva chez lui avant même d'avoir pu maudire correctement toute cette poudreuse blanche.

Il entra en vitesse et claqua la porte derrière lui pour empêcher le froid d'entrer, puis il s'affala sur son canapé avec un grognement. Epuisé par ce mauvais temps, il s'endormit rapidement, ce qui allait lui être bénéfique d'ailleurs, s'il devait sortir ce soir. Parce qu'il en aurait probablement pour toute la soirée à aller et venir entre les maisons des mages. Il fit d'ailleurs des rêves étranges, avec un gros bonhomme rouge qui venait sonner chez lui et qui lui balançait des cadeaux à la figure en le fouettant avec une gros sac brun. Ce qui expliquait sans doute pourquoi il était d'une mauvaise humeur affreuse lorsqu'une petite voix le réveilla quelques heures plus tard.

Il ouvrit les yeux et se redressa dans un sursaut en sentant Panther Lily l'appeler et le secouer.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Grogna-t-il d'une voix caverneuse.

- Ce que je veux ? C'est savoir pourquoi tu hurlais "Père Noël" dans ton sommeil, et pourquoi ceci dépassait de ta poche.

Le petit chat tenait le bonnet du nouveau costume du Dragon Slayer dans ses pattes et ses yeux papillonnaient justement de celui-ci à son ami.

- Rends-moi ça ! S'écria-t-il furieusement.

Il reprit son bonnet rouge et le fourra bien profondément dans ses poches en prenant un air renfrogné.

- Tu veux en parler ?

La question de Lily ressemblait étrangement à celle d'un psy, peut-être pensait-il que Gajil avait soudainement des troubles comportementaux pour vouloir offrir des cadeaux aux enfants. Remarque, ça se comprenait.

- Le maître m'a simplement donné une mission, rien de plus. Lâche-moi.

Il enrageait que son chat ai pu voir tout cela et la honte le prenait à la gorge alors il préféra s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Puis il s'écroula sur son lit en se maudissant d'avoir accepté. Un rapide coup d'œil à son réveil lui indiqua qu'il était vingt heures passées. Son chat était rentré tard, et il avait dormi longtemps, au moins il n'était plus du tout fatigué. Il était surtout partagé maintenant, il se demandait si une punition du maître ne serait pas mieux. Si on le surprenait comme Lily l'avait fait, jamais il ne s'en remettrai, autant quitter immédiatement la guilde et s'exiler sur une île déserte.

Justement, son chat passa la tête dans sa chambre à ce moment précis, et il vint déposer un petit tas d'objets en acier devant lui avec un soupir, puis s'assit, bien décidé à ne pas bouger.

- Quoi ? Râla le Dragon Slayer, mis mal à l'aise par son regard.

- Le maître t'a donné quoi exactement comme mission ?

- Mais ça te regarde pas putain !

- Vu comment tu réagis, tu ferais mieux d'en parler.

Parfois il se demandait s'il n'aurait pas mieux fait de ne pas avoir de chat. Il soupira, finit par grommeler sourdement et lâcha ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Puis, boudeur, il se mit à manger l'acier que Lily lui avait apporté, pour avoir une raison de ne pas le regarder.

- Ecoute, fais-le et on en reparle plus après, c'est juste un moment un peu dur à passer, lâcha soudain le chat.

- J'espère bien qu'on en reparlera plus après ! D'ailleurs, pas un mot !

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, je ne dirais rien.

Le Dragon Slayer finit de manger, croisa les bras et s'occupa comme il put puisqu'il n'avait plus que ça à faire. Vingt-et-une heures. Vingt-deux heures. Vingt-trois heures. Lorsque l'horloge eut sonné, il se releva avec l'impression d'avoir des cailloux dans l'estomac et les jambes en plomb. C'était clair et net, il stressait. Et il n'avait pas du tout envie. Maudissant Makarov à chaque geste, il enfila son costume et voulut immédiatement se cacher et pleurer de honte en voyant le résultat. Ou hurler aussi, ça lui plaisait bien.

- Cet espèce de *** (je préfère censurer cette fois, vraiment), il va voir, je vais lui apprendre à cet enfoiré à me donner des ordres comme ça, siffla-t-il d'une voix rauque et menaçante.

Oui, il haïssait Makarov maintenant. Il sortit de chez lui et claqua la porte en maugréant d'autres insultes. C'est au moment où il fit deux pas dans la neige qu'une idée bien sadique éclata dans sa tête. Puisqu'on lui avait demandé de jouer le Père Noël et qu'il ne voulait pas, il allait se venger, oh oui, bien se venger. Son rire sadique résonna dans les rues faiblement éclairées par les lampadaires et il se dirigea vers sa première cible, c'est-à-dire Lucy, et par déduction, Natsu. Et dire qu'il devait aussi passer par la cheminée en prime ! Quelle humiliation, si Metallicana le voyait... Il secoua la tête et se jeta dans la cheminée avec un soupir exaspéré, et comme par miracle, il réussit à passer. Sans faire de bruit il déposa les cadeaux au pied du sapin comme le voulait cette maudite tradition, mais il n'en resta pas là.

Il partit dans la cuisine en souriant d'un air sadique. Là-bas, il chercha un bol et le remplit d'eau froide avant de revenir, de prendre la main du Dragon Slayer de feu qui était couché sur Lucy et de la lui mettre dedans. Il retint difficilement un rire démoniaque et sortit sans un bruit. Vilain Père Noël. La Bunny Girl aurait de quoi nettoyer le lendemain. Les vielles blagues étaient toujours les meilleures, celle là en faisait partie. C'était bien connu, mettez la main de quelqu'un qui dort dans de l'eau froide, et le lendemain il remarquera avec énormément de gêne qu'il s'était vidé la vessie sans même s'être réveillé. Gihihihihi.

Gajil, pas fou, ressortit par la porte et la referma doucement derrière lui, laissant la blonde, l'allumette et le chat profiter de leur magnifique nuit. Il arriva ensuite chez Elfman, à qui il cacha tous ses sous-vêtements, avant de couper les cheveux de Mirajane et de lui faire la moustache de Makarov en les lui fixant sur le visage avec de la colle. Puis il ressortit et se mit à rire d'un air sadique en parcourant les rues, cherchant les maisons de ses prochaines victimes. Finalement, il adorait Noël.

Il fit ensuite disparaître les caleçons et tous les habits de Grey, saupoudra du sel sur les gâteaux d'Erza, rasa Wendy et Sharuru avant de leur attacher les pieds au lit. Comme quoi, lui aussi était capable d'offrir des cadeaux. Et il fit la même chose pour tous les mages de Fairy Tail. Il était environ une heure du matin lorsqu'il sortit de chez Readers après avoir dessiné sur ses murs avec ses peintures. Il regarda ce qu'il lui restait à faire sur sa liste et soupira de soulagement en voyant qu'il ne restait qu'une personne. Sauf que, lorsqu'il vit de qui il s'agissait, son soupir se bloqua dans sa gorge et il faillit s'étouffer. Gajil se demandait si Makarov n'avait pas fait exprès d'avoir mis le nom de Levy à la fin.

Résigné, il sauta de toit en toit pour finalement arriver sur celui de sa maison. Il commençait à faire froid, il était fatigué et il en avait marre, autant écourter la chose. Qu'est ce qu'il pourrait bien lui faire ? Gribouiller sur ses livres ? Renverser ses étagères ? Pas mal... Pas mal... Il rigola méchamment et sauta dans la cheminée.

Sauf que, comme par hasard, il resta coincé à l'intérieur.

- Putain de meeeerde ! Râla-t-il.

La tête en bas, les bras collés au corps et les pieds en haut, il était bel et bien coincé. Il gigota un peu pour essayer de se libérer mais n'avança que de quelques millimètres et maudit la jeune fille d'avoir choisi d'habiter dans une maison avec une cheminée si petite.

Levy se réveilla en entendant un grand bruit dans son salon, suivit d'un grognement sourd. Le cœur battant dans sa poitrine, elle attrapa un de ses livres, se couvrit de sa couverture et descendit quatre à quatre les marches du premier étage pour arriver au rez-de-chaussée, s'attendant déjà à voir un cambrioleur. Donc, la première chose qu'elle fit lorsqu'elle arriva dans le salon fût de lancer son livre au visage de celui qui y était effondré, complètement noir de suie, en poussant un cri aigu. C'est seulement ensuite qu'elle reconnut la coupe de cheveux et le visage d'un certain Dragon Slayer d'acier, complètement noir, même si ça n'empêchait pas de voir qu'il avait l'air agacé. Son coeur ralentit progressivement et après de longues minutes elle parvint enfin à demander:

- G- Gajil ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici à cette heure ? Et pourquoi es-tu passé par la cheminée ?

Le Dragon Slayer ne répondit pas tout de suite, toussa et s'épousseta du mieux qu'il pût, avant de se tourner vers elle. Bien, la jeune fille n'avait plus besoin de réponse, vu l'accoutrement du mage devant elle. Donc elle posa une autre question.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais habillé comme ça ?

- Un seul mot et j'te tue, grogna-t-il d'un air menaçant avant de reprendre. Makarov ma demandé de jouer le papa Noël à sa place, parce que ce crétin est malade. Donc, j'ai obéi, comme un con. Et j'me suis retrouvé coincé dans ta putain de cheminée. Voila contente ?

La jeune fille qui était en train d'allumer un feu dans sa cheminée, cligna des yeux avant de percuter, et un grand fou rire la prit soudain. Fou rire qui s'arrêta aussitôt lorsque Gajil se planta devant elle, menaçant.

- T'as un problème Crevette ? Tu crois que j'fais ça par plaisir peut-être ? Arrête de te foutre de moi, j'aimerai bien t'y voir !

- D'accord, d'accord. Excuse moi, c'est vrai que je n'aurais pas du rigoler mais ça me parait tellement improbable, pouffa-t-elle en essuyant les larmes au coin de ses yeux.

Boudeur, il lui tourna le dos et se planta dans un coin de son salon, les bras croisés.

- Oh ne fais pas la tête, c'était pour rigoler !

Elle lui attrapa le bras mais il se dégagea violemment et tourna obstinément la tête dans une direction opposée. Levy fit la moue et essaya de le faire se retourner vers elle, mais sans succès. En fait, si Gajil faisait ça, c'était surtout parce qu'il était rouge de honte, même si oui, il était énervé qu'elle se soit moquée de lui.

- Alors ? Qu'est ce que tu as pour moi ? Demanda-t-elle innocemment.

Il soupira et sortit les quelques cadeaux qui restaient. Vu leur forme, c'était surement des livres. Avec un joie incommensurable, elle les ouvrit et sautilla sur place en serrant ses nouveaux présents qui étaient bien des livres contre sa poitrine. Puis elle les posa délicatement sur sa table basse comme s'ils étaient des objets précieux et se retourna vers Gajil, un immense sourire illuminé par la joie éclairant son visage comme jamais auparavant. Même s'il disparut sous une moue étonnée et surprise lorsqu'elle vit qu'il sortait autre chose de sa poche.

Il lui tendit un petit paquet, évitant son regard et tournant immédiatement la tête. Levy le regarda intensément et ouvrit précautionneusement le cadeau pour en sortir un joli bandeau noir composé de motifs bleu foncé.

- J'avais du temps à tuer et je savais pas quelle couleur t'aimait, alors j'ai fait avec ce que j'avais, précisa-t-il en regardant obstinément un coussin à coté de lui.

- C'est toi qui l'as fait ? Pour moi ?

- Pour qui tu veux que ce soit d'autre hein ?

Tous les deux rougirent en même temps et un silence gêné finit par s'installer pendant de bonnes minutes jusqu'à ce que la jeune fille ne mette son nouveau bandeau dans ses cheveux. Il la regarda avec un petit sourire, ce qui la fit rougir un peu plus.

- T-tu es bien comme ça.

Elle émit un faible rire gêné et le remercia timidement. D'habitude, ceux qui la connaissaient lui offraient toujours quelque chose qui se rapportait aux livres. Ce n'était pas qu'elle n'aimait pas, au contraire, elle était toujours ravie d'en avoir de nouveaux, mais ça la faisait penser qu'elle ne se limitait qu'à ça pour les autres. C'était la première fois depuis bien longtemps qu'on lui offrait un cadeau de ce genre. Heureusement, elle savait comment rendre la pareille au Dragon Slayer.

- Installe-toi sur le canapé, j'ai aussi quelque chose pour toi, sourit-t-elle en remontant quatre à quatre les escaliers.

Gajil obéit et tomba lourdement sur le grand canapé de la jeune fille, observant l'endroit où elle avait disparu en se demandant ce qu'elle pouvait avoir acheté. Et il s'inquiéta légèrement lorsqu'il la vit redescendre avec un énorme paquet, juste un peu plus petit qu'elle, et qu'elle déposa à coté de lui, haletante parce qu'apparemment c'était lourd.

- C'est pour toi, joyeux Noël Gajil !

Le Dragon Slayer attrapa son cadeau d'un air suspicieux et le posa sur ses genoux, s'amusant à le taper et à le secouer légèrement pour identifier ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur tandis que Levy prenait place à coté de lui sur le canapé.

- C'est une chance que tu sois venu en fait, j'ignorais comment te le donner, je ne voulais pas le faire en public, Mirajane aurait encore jazzé, ajouta la mage aux cheveux bleus.

Ses yeux faisaient l'aller retour entre son cadeau et sa tête, pendant qu'il commençait délicatement à l'ouvrir. Une fois qu'il eut enlevé tout le papier il tomba sur une boite qu'il ouvrit presque avec excitation. Son visage s'éclaira soudain et il sourit même, comme le fit la jeune fille. Précautionneusement, il finit par sortir la guitare noire au manche gris métal qu'il y avait dans le paquet, et un air quasi béat anima ses traits.

- Vu que Natsu à cassé l'autre la dernière fois que vous vous êtes battus, je me suis dit que tu aimerais en avoir une nouvelle, tu y étais quand même attaché à ce que j'ai vu, continua Levy, plus qu'heureuse de voir l'air réjoui du mage d'acier.

Gajil n'était plus capable de prononcer un son, il se contentait d'admirer son cadeau en passant habilement ses doigts dessus, comme un gosse. Il l'accorda rapidement et tenta quelques notes. A la grande surprise de la mage, il s'était clairement amélioré depuis la dernière fois. Et ce ne fut pas la seule chose qui la surprit d'ailleurs. Le Dragon Slayer posa soudain sa guitare à coté de lui, se tourna vers elle et l'enlaça gentiment en la serrant fort contre lui.

- Merci, murmura-t-il dans son cou.

C'était bien qu'ils soient dans cette position, au moins il ne voyait pas son visage qui avait tourné au pourpre. Elle lui tapota doucement l'épaule, secrètement comblée de l'avoir rendu heureux au point qu'il lui fasse un câlin. Elle avait d'étranges papillons dans le ventre, et sentir ses bras puissant entourer son corps était très plaisant, ce qui la gênait d'ailleurs. La seule chose qui brisa le calme et la tendresse du moment fut... un gargouillement venant du ventre affamé de Gajil. La jeune fille se mit à rire pendant qu'il lui grognait de se la fermer et elle partit dans sa cuisine. Lorsqu'elle revint avec des cookies et un verre de lait, il menaça de l'étrangler alors elle opta plutôt pour un thé, mais il dévora les cookies en lui faisant jurer de ne faire aucune remarque. Puis il attrapa sa tasse et renifla suspicieusement son contenu avant de lâcher ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

- Du thé...

- Quoi ? Tu n'aimes pas ça ?

- Si si... C'est juste que...

- Que quoi ?

- C'est une boisson pour les intellos et les coincés.

Levy plissa les yeux et pinça les lèvres, légèrement piquée au vif par sa remarque.

- C'est un stéréotype tu sais.

- Oui. Mais pourtant c'est souvent vrai.

Le Dragon Slayer souffla lentement sur le liquide de sa tasse qui était brûlant et en avala une petite gorgée, ignorant la jeune fille dont le regard avait brusquement changé. Au lieu de l'innocence qui les habitait normalement, il y avait maintenant comme un éclair diabolique. Qui d'ailleurs se concrétisa avec le grand sourire qu'elle afficha et la nouvelle idée qui lui vint à l'esprit. Imperceptiblement elle se rapprocha de lui, sans le quitter des yeux, comme un chat qui va bondir sur une souris. Et elle passa à l'attaque. Gajil faillit s'étouffer et recracher son thé par le nez et les oreilles lorsqu'il sentit soudain la main de Levy lui caresser la cuisse d'une façon tout à fait suspecte et qu'il l'entendit murmurer d'une voix étrangement sensuelle:

- En gros, tu penses que je suis coincée c'est ça ?

Sans attendre une réponse parce qu'il ne semblait pas capable d'en donner une tellement il était rouge et choqué, elle lui retira soudain sa tasse des mains, la posa sur la table basse et plaça avec une lenteur calculée ses mains sur ses épaules, collant son front au sien sans se départir de son sourire vicieux, pendant que peu à peu elle le forçait à reculer et donc à se coucher sur le canapé.

- Tu devrais savoir qu'il ne faut pas juger un livre à sa couverture...

Elle posa doucement ses lèvres contre les siennes, lui laissant le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, avant de pencher la tête sur le coté et de passer ses mains derrière sa nuque en fermant les yeux. Il ne réagit pas vraiment au début, son cerveau avait du mal à percuter puisque voir Levy réagir ainsi était plus qu'improbable en temps normal. A vrai dire, la jeune fille n'avait pas vraiment prévu d'aller plus loin ce soir là, mais c'était sans compter sur le désir qui naissait en elle pendant que leurs bouches se battaient l'une contre l'autre.

Elle agrippa fermement le col de son manteau et quitta brusquement ses lèvres pour aller enfouir sa tête dans son cou, respirant son odeur chaude et tellement puissante. Puis elle posa doucement ses lèvres à cet endroit, aspirant sa peau si douce avec bonheur et elle passa sa langue dessus pour en capter le goût unique. Elle sentait la gorge du Dragon Slayer vibrer sous ses lèvres, retenant un grognement silencieux. Levy faisait exprès d'y aller doucement, elle savait qu'aucun homme ne le supportait et Gajil ne faisait pas exception. Elle en eut la preuve lorsqu'il saisit ses hanches d'une façon plus que pressante. Juste ce qu'elle voulait. Elle attrapa ses poignets, réussissant à peine à en faire le tour avec ses petites mains, avant de les lui placer derrière la tête avec un petit rire sadique et amusé. Toujours sans un mot, il la foudroya du regard, furieux qu'elle ose seulement l'empêcher d'en profiter. Elle lui tira la langue et caressa doucement du bout du nez les piercings de chaque coté du sien, en tenant toujours ses bras. Bien sûr il aurait pu se libérer facilement mais ne le fit pas et resta immobile et docile. Apparemment il avait compris que le plaisir que la jeune mage lui offrait sans qu'il ai besoin de rien faire n'était pas mal non plus. Levy passa une nouvelle fois sur ses lèvres mais ne s'y attarda pas, préférant descendre et les poser sur les piercings de son menton pour en retracer le contour avec sa langue. Elle le sentit serrer les dents et grogner sourdement en réponse. Précautionneusement, elle lâcha ses poignets, mais il ne bougea toujours pas et elle fit sensuellement passer ses mains sur les muscles de ses bras, avant de les emmêler dans ses cheveux. C'est à ce moment là qu'il bougea brusquement la tête et captura ses lèvres avec sauvagerie, ce qui la fit gémir et raffermir sa prise autour de sa nuque. Avec ardeur, leurs deux langues se rencontrèrent, s'explorèrent et finir par créer une danse folle et sensuelle à l'intérieur même de leurs bouches. Alors qu'il pensait enfin avoir réussi à détourner son attention, Gajil tenta encore une fois d'attraper la taille de la jeune fille à ce moment là, espérant l'avoir distraite, mais elle le repoussa une seconde fois, le faisant cracher une insulte frustrée qui la fit bien rire. Elle savait ce qu'il voulait. Elle le savait parce qu'elle le voulait aussi. Sans quitter ses lèvres si attirantes, elle fit lentement descendre ses mains, sentant les muscles du Dragon Slayer se raidir sous son toucher et son cœur s'accéléra, la faisant rapidement haleter et trembler d'un désir inassouvi pendant que son ventre se nouait de plus en plus. Toujours au même rythme, elle déboucla sa ceinture et se redressa, s'asseyant sur les genoux du mage d'acier sous elle, les joues rouges et le regard enflammé, tout comme lui. Peu à peu elle remonta son haut, explora au fur et à mesure son ventre puis son torse de ses lèvres qui désiraient toucher chaque partie atteignable de lui et finit par le lui enlever complètement. Elle se releva et laissa filer son regard affamé et diabolique sur la poitrine de Gajil qui se soulevait de façon précipitée, sensible à ses caresses. Elle voyait qu'il ne tarderait pas à lâcher, tout dans son attitude montrait qu'il voulait lui sauter dessus, son regard fixe et son corps tendu comme jamais le prouvaient. Mais elle avait bien l'intention d'en profiter encore un peu et elle finit par demander:

- C'est qui la coincée alors ?

- Ça va, j'retire c'que j'ai dit, gronda-t-il précipitamment.

Elle se lécha les lèvres, satisfaite par sa réponse et attrapa l'une de ses mains pour la poser sur sa joue, frissonnant lorsque sa chaleur se propagea en elle. Ensuite elle la fit lentement glisser sur son cou, puis au niveau de sa poitrine où elle le lâcha, lui donnant enfin la permission de profiter d'elle à son tour. Elle n'eut pas besoin de le répéter deux fois. Il se redressa et plongea immédiatement vers ses lèvres avec un grognement sauvage. Il passa une main fébrile derrière sa taille, soulevant sa chemise de nuit avant de la lui enlever et de tout jeter plus loin. Avec un halètement rauque Levy se serra contre lui et bougea son corps contre le sien au rythme des pulsions de plus en plus fortes qui arrivaient en elle et commençaient à la submerger. Elle sentait sa langue passer délicatement sur ses seins, et se cabrait à chaque fois, assaillie par d'étranges picotements dans tous son corps. Elle fit une nouvelle fois descendre ses mains et cette fois déboutonna avidement son pantalon. Il la remercia par un profond soupir, c'est vrai qu'il commençait à se sentir à l'étroit. Les mains du Dragon Slayer caressèrent le long de sa taille, puis son dos et agrippèrent soudain ses fesses, collant son bassin à lui et son grognement se mêla au cri de plaisir de la jeune fille. Ses mains passèrent lentement sous sa culotte et la firent tressaillir soudainement. Avant même de s'en rendre compte et de se demander comment il avait fait, tous les deux se retrouvèrent nus l'un contre l'autre. Mais c'était toujours elle qui décidait, pas lui. Accompagnée d'un grand sourire, les mains de la jeune fille se posèrent lentement près du bas ventre du mage d'acier, hésitantes. Puis elle décida de se jeter à l'eau, pour vraiment lui prouver jusqu'au bout qu'elle n'était pas coincée comme il le disait. Malgré sa timidité et sa gêne apparente, elle en avait envie, oh oui terriblement envie, sauf que pour un garçon, ce genre de choses, ça passe ou sa casse. Elle était curieuse de nature, il suffisait de la voir lire pour le comprendre. Et là, sa curiosité était plus qu'inassouvie. Sa main passa lentement sur son entrejambe, attendant sa réaction qui ne tarda pas. Avec un profond grognement il se cabra contre elle et lui mordit sauvagement l'oreille, lui arrachant un gémissement. Levy posa la tête contre son épaule et referma sa main sur sa virilité, avant de se mettre à la caresser de haut en bas, tout d'abord avec timidité puis avec plus d'assurance, prenant du plaisir à regarder le sien. Il se cabra une seconde fois contre son corps et laissa échapper un halètement incontrôlé pendant que ses mains resserraient compulsivement sa prise sur ses hanches. Faire cela excitait presque autant la jeune fille que si c'était lui qui le lui faisait et entendre le Dragon Slayer pousser des râles et des soupirs était vraiment jouissif. Gajil la lâcha soudain et s'écroula sur le canapé, les yeux à moitié clos et le visage rouge, vidé de toute force, balbutiant son prénom et la suppliant à moitié d'arrêter de le torturer ainsi.

- Déjà fatigué ? Ironisa-t-elle en se léchant les lèvres.

- Ah... A-arrête ça, tu veux ?

Avec un doux rire, elle le fit taire rapidement et l'ignora, ce qui eut le don de le faire grincer des dents. Il passa une main fébrile et tremblante dans ses longs cheveux noirs qui collaient à son front et commença à frissonner. Mais ce n'est qu'au moment où il se mit à tressaillir violemment que Levy se décida enfin à arrêter son petit jeu, lassée de faire durer le moment. Maintenant, elle voulait juste le sentir en elle, être possédée par sa chaleur, tout comme lui voulait la même chose et le clamait depuis quelques minutes. Le désir la noyait tellement qu'elle en brûlait de l'intérieur, et s'en était presque douloureux. Elle se coucha lentement sur lui, l'embrassa passionnément et s'abandonna à lui comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait avec personne d'autre. Il entra en elle avec un grondement pressé puis un long gémissement qui fit se serrer la mage contre lui avec un soupir. Les ombres des flammes dans la cheminée dansaient sur leurs deux corps sensuellement enlacés, rendant leur étreinte encore plus hypnotisante et irréelle. Leurs deux poitrines étaient plaquées l'une contre l'autre et bougeaient à l'unisson pendant que leurs cœurs et leurs corps clamaient à l'autre toute la passion qui les possédaient. Mue par un désir que ne cessait de grandir, Levy se jeta sur les lèvres du Dragon Slayer, prise d'une frénésie qu'elle ne maitrisait plus, noyée par les puissantes vagues de chaleur qui venaient et allaient en elle au fur et à mesure que son bas ventre la tiraillait un peu plus à chaque seconde. Gajil commença à bouger sous elle, à faire des va-et-vient, parfois doux et passionnés, et la seconde d'après sauvages et violents. Agrippée à sa nuque, elle ne cessait d'haleter, mais sans quitter ses lèvres, comme si sa vie en dépendait. C'est seulement lorsqu'il attrapa fermement sa cuisse pour l'empêcher de bouger qu'elle enfonça sa tête dans son cou en criant de plaisir pendant qu'il passait son autre main dans son dos et ses cheveux. Sa peau était devenue si sensible qu'à chaque fois qu'il l'effleurait, elle était prise de frissons. Peu à peu la chaleur qui grimpait en eux les faisait s'entrechoquer l'un contre l'autre, leurs deux corps trempés et luisants de sueur décuplant encore leur désir. Ce n'est qu'au moment où Levy se mit à trembler contre lui et à gémir de plus en plus fort qu'il augmenta encore la cadence, rejetant la tête en arrière avec des râles de plaisir, jusqu'à ce qu'il en atteigne le sommet en même temps qu'elle. Il l'embrassa et noya ses cris jusqu'à ce que tous les deux cessent de bouger et finissent par simplement s'embrasser.

Après un long moment, ils se séparèrent et se regardèrent avec un grand sourire. Gajil passa ses bras derrière sa taille et la serra contre lui tandis qu'elle prenait la couverture qu'elle avait posée sur le rebord du canapé pour les recouvrir tous les deux.

- Je crois que je viens d'avoir l'inspiration pour une nouvelle chanson, lâcha soudainement Gajil.

- Ah oui ? Tu me la chantes ? Demanda Levy avec espoir.

- Demain à la guilde. Une fois que tout le monde aura parlé de ses cadeaux, histoire qu'on continue à faire la fête.

Sauf qu'ils n'allaient pas que parler de leurs cadeaux, Gajil pouvait le certifier. La jeune fille bailla et posa sa tête contre son cou. Il était trois heures du matin, et elle était passablement fatiguée maintenant.

- D'accord. Bonne nuit et joyeux Noël Gajil, soupira-t-elle.

- Joyeux Noël Crevette.

Le Dragon Slayer sourit diaboliquement, oui ça avait été et ça allait être un très joyeux Noël.


End file.
